injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman (Multiverse saga)
Aquaman is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Aquaman is a character from the comics by DC comics. History The real name of aquaman is Orin, son of the Queen Atlanna and the mysterious Wizard Atlan in the Poseidon Atlantean city. When I was a baby, was abandoned at Mercy Reef (which is located above the level of the sea at low tide, making outdoor exposure is fatal to the Atlanteans) due to his blonde hair, which was seen by the superstitious Atlanteans as a sign of a curse that was called 'The mark of Kordax'. The only person who spoke on behalf of Orin was Dr. Vulko, a scientist who had no tolerance for the myths and superstitions. While his pleas fell on deaf ears, Vulko later would become a close friend and Adviser of the young Orin.Como a wild child who grew up in the wilds of the ocean with sea creatures to keep them company, Orin was found and embraced by a so-called lighthouse keeper Arthur Curry, who also called it "Arthur Curry". One day Orin returned home and discovered that his adoptive father had disappeared, so he stood by his account. In his early teens, Orin ventured to the far North, where he met and fell in love with a girl named Kako inupiat. He also earned the hatred of Orm, the future Ocean Master, who was later revealed that it was the half brother of Orin by Atlan and an inupiat woman. Orin was driven out until he could learn that Kako had become pregnant with his son, Koryak.Orin returned to the seas remaining out of sight of the humanity, until discovered Poseidon. He was captured by the dictatorial Government of the city and put in a camp prisoner, where he met Vulko, another prisoner, who taught Orin the language and ways of the Atlanteans. While Orin was there, he realized that his mother was also in captivity, but after his death he broke out and fled. Finally, he made his way towards the world of the surface, under the name of "Aquaman", and became one of several superheroes emerging in view of the public at that time. On their return to Poseidon, he was appointed King, and some time later he met and married Mera. Ending Crash of Universes Reign of Universes The world War and Invasion Dark Reign Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attacks * Trident Rush: '''Aquaman rapidly strikes his opponent multiple times using his trident. The Meter Burn version adds more strikes and increased damage. * '''From the Deep: Aquaman throws his trident through a water portal, causing a second portal to appear under his opponent and for the trident to rise up, striking his enemy. The Meter Burn version sees the trident back in Aquaman's hand as he calls down a bolt of lightning on his enemy. * Water Shield: Aquaman slams the bottom of his trident down, calling a swirling shield of water around himself. The Meter Version will cause a short range-explosion of water, damaging Aquaman's opponent. * Trident Scoop: Aquaman uses his trident to sweep his opponent off their feet and launch them over his head. * Trident Toss: Aquaman hurls his trident at his enemy. * Creature of the Deep: Aquaman opens up a water-filled crack in the ground and a Great White Shark swims out to attack his opponent. Grab Ocean Trap: Aquaman traps his opponent in a sphere of water and hurls his trident at them. Super Move Creature of the Deep: Aquaman opens up a water-filled crack in the ground and a Great White Shark swims out to attack his opponent. Ultimate Attacks '''Atlantean Rage: '''Aquaman summons a powerful wave to flood the arena, washing the opponent away. As various sea creatures swim past, Aquaman uses his trident to stab the opponent before thrusting them into the ground. He then lifts his still-impaled opponent into the path of a Great White shark, which then bites the opponent and swims away as the water drains out of the arena. Entrance and Exit '''Entrance: '''Aquaman hops out of a pool of water and summons his trident. '''Exit: '''Aquaman dives back underwater, where he rides away on a dolphin. Alternate Costumes New_52_Aquaman.jpg|primary Aquaman_1.png|Injustice Sea_King.jpg|sea king Flspv2_cv3_var1.jpg|Flashpoint AquamanFig1.PNG|lego Square-Enix-Play-Arts-Kai-Aquaman-1-630x630.jpg|Square Enix costum Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Justice League (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Pro-Registration (Multiverse saga) Category:Mighty Justice Avengers